


I'm not gay！

by L27



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L27/pseuds/L27
Summary: OOC预警。纯属卖萌之作，乐呵乐呵就好~或许题目应该叫两宫按头小分队？（笑）
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I'm not gay！

我，德米特里，有点烦心事。

事情的开始是，我收到了一份形制颇为正式的邀请信，打开一看却是一个相当私人的邀约——瓦洛佳邀请我单独共进晚餐。  
约定的地点并不是我们的官邸之一，而是一家似乎相当高档的饭店，这多少有点反常。但与上司兼多年的友好同志一起吃个晚餐这种事儿，实在是没什么的好奇怪的（而且弄不好他还得谈公事）。

我是这么想的。

——直到佩斯科夫看到了我随手放在桌子一角的邀请信。  
“另一个德米特里”眨巴眨巴眼睛，似乎犹豫了几秒钟，还是扭扭捏捏开了腔：“那个，德米特里先生，你和老大约会的情书，就不要摆在这么显眼的地方吧？”  
啥？约会？情书？摆？你脑子里到底得是一堆什么奇怪念头啊！  
“你不要想那么多，这是正常的晚餐，我可不是同性恋。”  
也许我说的速度有点快？  
“我懂的！你放心！！我不会出去乱说的！！！”佩斯科夫做了一个意味深长的表情，带着周身“我懂我懂我都懂”的愉快氛围飞快地退出了我的办公室。

……我觉得你没懂。  
……或者，该说你懂得过于多了。

罢了罢了。这张纸容易让人产生误会，赶紧把它收起来就没事了。

事实证明，“赶紧收起来就没事了”这种想法，实在是天真得不像个经验丰富的政治家。

最初让我意识到这一点的是，去克宫开会，离场时，瓦伊诺叫住了我。  
“那个，先生您听我解释啊。虽然我在您曾经工作过的职位上，但我绝对没有要勾引弗拉基米尔先生的意思。弗拉基米尔先生他对我也丝毫没有兴趣。您可千万不要生气。”  
我对瓦洛佳还是有信心的，也不至于要疑神疑鬼他被谁勾引去……  
等等？勾引？  
“你是不是听说了什么……”我脑门上似乎冒了点冷汗。  
想来此刻我的神态应该相当像表情包里那个额头旁边有一滴冷汗的熊。  
不重要。  
我继续盯着眼前紧张出一头热汗的安东。  
“没有没有没有。先生，我我我什么都没听说。”他磕磕巴巴地说，就好像我的眼神烫人似的。  
“我不管你听说了什么。但你真的没必要这样。”  
“但请您相信我啊！我真的和弗拉基米尔先生什么都没有！”好的，我十分清晰地感受到了你满格的求生欲。  
没办法。  
“我当然相信你。还请你不要到处乱说。我可不是同性恋。”我觉得自己的语气如春风般温和，如春水般沉静。  
“好的好的我懂我懂。祝您俩生活愉快。”对面如蒙大赦，感恩戴德地留下一句祝福语离开了。  
虽然，这句祝福语有那么一点儿不对味。  
你们一个个的，能不能从字面上理解理解我的话啊！

走出克宫打开手机，看到一个未接电话。  
是阿尔卡季。  
这个时候打电话过来，是有什么急事吧。我得赶紧回拨过去。  
“恭喜您，德米特里！”对面传来了不符合阿尔卡季风格的巨大音量。  
“怎么了？gdp上升了？”  
“什么跟什么啊……我是专门来恭喜您和弗拉基米尔的。”  
“我们支持率一直就那样，也没有飙升啊，有什么好恭喜的。”我语气疑惑，却隐隐有种抓不住的微妙预感。  
“不是，我是听说您俩要光明正大地去约会了，所以来恭喜您俩更进一步了！”  
“我俩约会啥时候不光明正大……不对！不是，你们都以为我们是什么关系啊！我可不是gay！”沉静的春水还是赶紧向东流吧！越快越好！阿尔卡季你专门打电话来就为了个这？  
“还说不是，那您为什么一看到弗拉基米尔就莫名其妙地傻笑？”  
“因为他好笑”  
“那为什么他有事没事总爱挨您那么近，还对您动手动脚？”  
“……因为他多动症”  
“开会开着开着就凑到一起去窃窃私语也是？”  
“那……那是上级之间的密谈，你有意见吗？”我德米特里还是有那么几分威严的！  
“我当然没意见。放心放心，您不用跟我解释。我只是在为您俩高兴罢了。不打扰您了，再见。”听得出电话那头果真十分欣喜。  
放心什么放心！我谢谢你啊！！  
“嘟嘟嘟……”  
行吧。印象中这是阿尔卡季第一次挂我电话挂的这么着急。

他们这一个个。乱七八糟的。准是有什么不对劲的东西作祟。  
哦。接下来的日程是要去教堂。刚好驱散这奇怪的氛围。=_=

大牧首站在教堂前的花园里，夕阳给他头顶的十字架额外镀着一层柔和的金，实在是宝相庄严。  
然后宝相庄严的大牧首告诉我：“您和总统先生的事我都听说了。”  
？？？大牧首我十分好奇你听说了什么。  
“你们两位之间是什么关系我都尊重——正如您所说，没有哪种爱是被禁止的。但我必须提醒您，你们两位如果想公开关系甚至结婚，将造成一系列非常严重的影响……”  
？？？  
“您放心大牧首，我们没想结婚。” 等等德米特里？你瞧瞧你说的是什么话啊啊啊。  
我按下心里叫嚣的小人，赶紧补充：“不是，大牧首，我是指，我现在已经结婚了，有妻子还有儿子。我是爱我的家庭的。我不是同性恋。”  
大牧首微笑看着我点点头，笑容里满含着包容、体贴、悲悯、探询，还有一种十分复杂的怀疑。  
他画了个十字架作为告别，回身走进了教堂。

我站在原地目送着他，心情十分凌乱。  
于是我揣着这份凌乱的心情回了家，打算整理一下再去和瓦洛佳一起吃饭。

“季玛你回来啦！你晚上去和弗拉基米尔约会，可得穿得浪漫一点。戴这条领带最合适了！”我亲爱的妻子，斯维塔，一看见我就拿着一条领带往我胸前比划。  
“……”我一时无语，脑子里全是刚刚大牧首怀疑的目光。  
“斯维塔你别闹。我们就两个男人一起吃个晚饭。”  
“对啊，这不就是约会吗？没事儿没事儿，你和弗拉基米尔在一起没关系的。毕竟是你俩嘛，我不介意。”  
……emm你不介意。  
“爸爸，瓦洛佳伯伯用心安排了约会，你得记得给他留点吃的，别仗着他宠你，把好吃的都吃啦！”伊利亚从里面房间的电脑前扭过头朝我嘱咐。  
斯维塔还点了点头。  
两个人一副语重心长的模样。  
我接过领带，愤然走向更衣间。  
身后传来斯维塔兴高采烈的声音：“亲爱的约会愉快。爱你呦！”  
斯维塔！怎么连你也这样？  
还有伊利亚！大人的事儿你跟着凑什么热闹？  
说好的我有妻子我有儿子我不是同性恋呢？？  
(ノ｀⊿´)ノ

“喂 佩斯科夫。”  
“什么事领导？你不是应该在约会了吗？”  
“我还在路上，反正弗拉基米尔会迟到的。我是想问你，你说好了不会出去乱说，为什么还到处散播我们俩的传闻？”  
“？？？我冤枉啊我！！你想想，我把你俩的事儿说出去对我有什么好处？万一玩脱了被记者知道，回应啊善后啊，这些活儿可全是我的啊！我工作压力已经很大了怎么可能给自己找这么大的麻烦嘛！”  
“……”他说得没错，不过……“虽然不是你说出去的，我还是得提醒你，警惕一下这个潜在的话题……”  
“是的，我已经注意到了。没办法这是我的工作。至于你们两位，还是先享受今晚吧。再见。”  
“再见。”别说，佩斯科夫有时候还真是出奇的可靠呢。嗯，以后有什么事儿都推给他好了，正好让我的秘书歇歇。

哦我到约会……不是……晚饭地点了。  
哦瓦洛佳竟然在包间站着等我，这可不像平常的他。  
哦他帮我把椅子拉开。然后走回对面，把外套脱掉坐了下来。他盯着我笑的样子真好看。如果可以，希望能一直这样看着，看到地老天荒也没关系。  
等等德米特里！你这是什么心情！怕不是被那一圈人轮番轰炸傻了！

瓦洛佳在看菜单，我趁机发起了呆。  
佩斯科夫的解释非常可信，相信他是真的没有说出去。那到底是谁给我说出去，还简直说给了所有我认识的人呢？

是谁？  
是谁在佩斯科夫之前来过我的办公室，临走前笑得像捡了钱一样？  
是谁在办公室看一眼邀请信，就能让克宫白宫戈尔基甚至教会都开始津津乐道两个人的闲话？  
是谁能忽悠得明显什么事儿都没有的瓦伊诺心惊胆战，还跑来澄清？  
是谁甚至闲到给阿尔卡季打电话聊八卦？  
又是谁永远用“新郎新娘”来做比喻，让大牧首认真思考起我们结婚带来的后果？

我脑内渐渐响起了一个喋喋不休的声音，这声音在我的脑海里绕来绕去，避开所有促使它停下的想法，似乎可以一直坚持到世界尽头。  
……  
……  
好 你 个 日 里 诺 夫 斯 基。

“怎么了季玛？”瓦洛佳拿起茶壶，倾身往我的杯子里添了点茶。

瓦洛佳拿着茶壶的手也挺好看。  
“没什么，是日里诺夫斯基在我脑子里作祟。”我听到我自己说。  
然后瓦洛佳就神情复杂了四分之一秒钟。  
幸好这时侍者及时地把一盘食物摆到了桌上。于是瓦洛佳伸手凑向了盘子，往我的餐盘里盛了一只饺子。  
那位喋喋不休的先生真应该感谢这位侍者拯救了他，使他免于因被怀疑修习邪术而遭到调查。  
我看着对面心情似乎相当不错的瓦洛佳。  
……其实……  
……能和瓦洛佳这样在一起……闲话不闲话的……好像……真没那么重要……  
我抄起叉子，在瓦洛佳温柔的注视下把面前的饺子塞到嘴里。  
好吃！

后来，我心情愉快了起来。美味的食物使我吃到一半就开始期盼起下一次共进晚餐了。  
那盘饺子，我吃了12个。瓦洛佳吃了3个。  
他说，难得和我出来约会，能看着我吃得开心，就满足了。  
这话……有点……

瓦 洛 佳 ！ 你怎么也这样！！  
——嗐。算了算了。谁让 你是瓦洛佳呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么写了一篇这个……  
> 是因为最近重温了两集Sherlock……  
> （也许以后会再修一下（也许不会）  
> 谢谢你看到这里！


End file.
